disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Junkshop Appliances
The''' Junkshop Appliances''' are a collection of appliances in various states of disrepair picked up by Elmo St. Peter's to his parts shop. When Lampy asks Hanging Lamp about escaping, which after he responds to the Junkshop Appliances about that, he finds that hilarious. The Junkshop Appliances laugh as well, also finding that hilarious, and then, they, Hanging Lamp, Toaster and his gang, each make their own protest as an answer to the question, by singing "It's a 'B' Movie"(, including Lampy somehow knowing the answer). However, after the main protagonists rescue their friend Radio from getting his radio tubes out and about to be bought to Zeke (returning for them) by Elmo St. Peters by scaring him out cold (which is Lampy's idea), the M.P. calls out a jailbreak to almost the other Junkshop Appliances. Then, the Refrigerator break the door open with Quadreped protecting it, and he and almost all of the other Junkshop Appliances escaped from Elmo's private room to the rest of the Parts Shop to the outside of it, and they returned to their Masters' homes, as Toaster and his friends retrieve Radio and flee to the city. One of the Junkshop Appliances, which is the Fan., makes a cameo appearence in The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars. The Junkshop Appliances include: *An electric megaphone *A Victrola phonograph with a cracked acoustic horn( possibly) named "the Victrola" *An old T.V. with a dial for his eye(, just like Radio,), a broken screen for his mouth and one antenna *A(n old) waffle iron *An old lamp with no shade *A tape recorder with cassettes and four bunches tangled tapes for arms and hands, loose button-like teeth and no door *A(n old) refrigerator *A(n old) kitchen range *A reel-to-reel tape player *A popcorn popper *A portable fan with no guard *An electric sharpener with his tongue covered in pencil shreddings and a hole for his nose, that he sometimes has a pencil in *A coffeepot with nailed-in forks for arms, one eye stuck to his top piece, a carved mouth and a loose base *A mish-mash, which is a hybrid of a can opener, a gooseneck lamp, and a shaver. There are also thirteen power extenders, but only their long cords are seen. Trivia *In the Polish, German, and Latin Spanish dubs, the Mish-mash is male. *The Junkshop Appliances may be the inspiration for the reject bots from WALL-E. *In the book, the Recorder appears in the dump sequence. It is described as "mad" and "old" as a result of witnessing deaths. Gallery Tumblr m106wxeUfL1r3jmn6o1 1280.png|The Recorder and the Sharpener getting serious while singing junkshop.png|The Recorder and the Sharpener getting (more )serious while (still )singing Bmovie.jpg|Kirby, Toaster and his gang inside the Range with three more of the Junkshop Appliances 180px-6202011769 56bd9380d2.jpg|Lampy, Kirby, Hanging Lamp and three of the Junkshop Appliances fifmd.png|The Victrola and the Refrigerator cadsf.png|The Recorder and two of the Power Extenders Junkshop_appliances.jpg|Hanging Lamp with nine of the Junkshop Appliances ocpswf.png|The Popcorn Popper, the Fan, the Old Lamp, the Megaphone and the Old T.V. apdlw.png|The Coffeepot wit Kirby bayk.png|Toaster, Lampy and Radio with four of the Junkshop Appliances mmcis.png|The Mish-mash vkkiswhf.png|The Old T.V., the Sharpener, the Fan, the Megaphone, the Old Lamp and the Waffle Iron gfjasl.png|Hanging Lamp, Toaster and his gang inside the Range with four more of the Junkshop Appliances txjziew.png|The Recorder and the Fan vidke.png|The Reel-to-reel, the Popcorn Popper and the Waffle Iron gjak.png|The Range with Radio, Kirby and Lampy rjja.png|The Old Lamp, the Recorder, the Popcorn Popper and four of the Power Extenders ickd.png|The Refrigerator, the Recorder, the Popcorn Popper, the Sharpener, the Waffle Iron, the Old Lamp, the Fan and the Megaphone qedy.png|The Megaphone, the Old Lamp and the Old T.V. rdest.png|The Refrigerator, the Fan, the Old Lamp, the Waffle Iron, the Old T.V. and the Popcorn Popper reft.png|The Refrigerator and the Fan sab.png|The Refrigerator, the Fan and the Sharpener sgm.png|The Refrigerator and the Popcorn Popper shyu.png|The Refigerator and the Recorder tbvd.png|The Reel-to-reel, the Sharpener, the Megaphone, the Old Lamp, the Fan and the Refrigerator See also *Blender *Hanging Lamp Category:The Brave Little Toaster characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Machines Category:Objects Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Character groups